1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical methods, systems and kits. Particularly, the present invention is related to methods and apparatuses for holding one or more suture strands in a configuration so as to fasten.
Sutures are typically used to hold tissue in desired positions, such as to close wounds or to correct malformations. The suture lines are threaded through the tissue any number of times and held in place to maintain the new tissue configuration. In order to hold the suture taught over an extended period of time, a knot is commonly formed in the suture ends. Suturing is often thought of as an art form learned over an extended period of time. There are many types of sutures and knots, each providing certain advantages in a particular operative setting. At least as complicated as the suturing itself is the knot-tying which must occur to secure each of the sutures. Where individual sutures are placed to close a long wound, an individual knot is tied in each place.
Knots differ considerably in their configuration, function, complexity and characteristics. By way of example, it will be noted that knots typically involve several throws of the sutures ends relative to each other. In one common knot, three half-hitches are used with the first half-hitch having four throws and each subsequent half-hitch having three throws. In this case, tying of a single knot to close a single suture involves ten throws. The simplest knots may be easier to tie, but in distant locations even the simple knots can be complicated where it is difficult to achieve proximity to the suture site. In these locations, more complicated slip knots have been used. These knots can be tied at a remote location and then slipped down to the surgical site. Except for a few extremely complex knots, slip knots have the undesirable tendency to slip in both directions. As a result, their ease of tying and movement to the surgical site is offset by their tendency to lose their grip at the suture site.
From these few examples, it can be appreciated that knots, as a suture-fastening system, are time-consuming, difficult to tie, hard to place, often unreliable as a holding system, difficult to adjust and impossible to relocate. This is particularly the case in the context of percutaneous, endovascular, laparoscopic, minimally invasive or robotic procedures. For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide alternative methods, systems, and kits for fastening sutures or similar devices which overcome at least some of the shortcomings noted above.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,553, describes a suture system for closing a wound. The suture system includes a securing mechanism having a plurality of tines wherein the mechanism has a first position for capturing suture ends and a second position for permanently holding the suture ends in a fixed relationship. In a third position, the securing mechanism frictionally engages the suture ends in a sliding relationship.
Batra, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,934, describes a surgical suture which consists of a monofilament core and a braided sheath surrounding the core. The core is later removed whereupon the sheath becomes flexible for tying into a secure knot.